


[Podfic] Life, Stripped of All Luxuries

by kalakirya



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Seige of Gortorget, Starvation, warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of keerawa's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>poetry created under seige</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Life, Stripped of All Luxuries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life, stripped of all luxuries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34159) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



**Title:** Life, Stripped of all Luxuries

 **Pairings:** Lupe dy Cazaril/March dy Palliar

 **Rating:** R/mature  
  
 **Warnings:** pre-canon, deals with the Seige of Gotorget

 **Length:** 19 minutes 41 seconds  
  
 **download** [as an mp3 (18MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/life-stripped-of-all-luxuries)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
